Monsters among us
by Cronus Prime
Summary: Kaiju. A name that has been known to strike fear into anyone on Remnant. But through the course of time that name has been forgotten. My Kind has lived through the coming of Human and Faunus. But not in the best of ways, we were hunted like prey and we fled where they can't find us. My name is Zak Yeager, I will make sure our kind is equal to theirs. This is my story.
1. Prologue: Journey to Vale

**Hello Kaiju of all kinds! And Welcome to Monsters among us! The Godzilla/RWBY crossover!**

 **Now In case you were here earlier, I'm currently going through another dreadful restructure, but keep in mind this needs to be done. So I decided to get this one out of the way and let you in on the current Kaiju profiles. First one being Zak.**

 **I wanted to do this and get this out of my head before it bugs me any further. I will have the profiles at the bottom AN. You will notice the restructure when you see it. If you you are new to this story, I welcome you here!**

 **Now with that out of the way.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Monsters Among us**

 **Godzilla/RWBY: Crossover**

 **Epilogue: Journey to Vale**

People say monsters are made and monsters do unforgivable things. That may be true, however what if …the monsters weren't in the wrong here? Feel free to not believe it but it's been like that for a long, long time. Remnant was inhabited for generations, not by Humans or Faunus, but a race that was strong and proud. They were called Kaiju, they lived on the lands that would soon become the 4 Kingdoms. However all that changed when Humanity and Faunus came to exist now. They despised the Kaiju and hunted them like animals near extinction. This left the Kaiju people to flee to a remote Island where no one could find them even if they tried and in all honesty, it worked in the Kaiju's favour.

They flourished in their new environment, all the while allowing the name Kaiju to be forgotten in time. Now…the Kaiju have not been outside their island for decades, yet they have been well informed of the outside world's developments, such as Dust, Grimm and the kingdoms technological advancements. Though they have yet to see it all for themselves. But all that was about to change as one young Kaiju is about to travel across the seas that divide his people and those of the kingdoms. This kaiju's name…

Is Zak Jaeger.

* * *

On the Island where the Kaiju called their home ever since they went into hiding. A thriving village near the water much like Menagerie but with better structural buildings made of steel and other strong materials. What separates this village from Menagerie is that it stand much like a kingdom would, but unlike a kingdom where it would normally be controlled by a council, this "Mini-kingdom" as some of the locals would like to call it, is ruled by a royal family which is the strongest of all the Kaiju.

And that family is where this story will begin.

* * *

Inside the mansion that is at the very back of the village is where the royal family resides, also known as the Jaeger residence. In one of the rooms there is a teenage boy aged roughly 17 but his height can make him look older by a few years. He's wearing a sleeveless grey shirt and black jeans, his tail is black with jagged spikes running up along it all the way up his spine which got bigger and to the back of his neck. His eyes were amber and had his hair short, black and messy. This boy was Zak Jaeger, or as he would be called by his Kaiju name, Godzilla II.

Yep, Zak is the son of none other than the very king of the monsters himself, Godzilla. His father named him after himself, and he wanted to know that the name Godzilla will be remembered. But Zak's father has not been seen or heard of ever since Zak was 4 years old, he went on a mission with his godfather along with his most trusted and just disappeared off the Kaiju radar and never came back.

Zak was doing some maintenance on his guitar such as fixing or replacing the strings on it and giving it a clean as well. He enjoyed the music talent he had and did this in his spare time whenever he had the chance, not only that but he was a good singer, all the people on the village agreed on that along with his friends that he sang like a true artist. A knock came on his door and Zak look up to see his mother.

His mother was Susan Jaeger or usually just called Sue for short, her Kaiju name was known as Zilla, often mistaken from her husband Godzilla at times. Sue was dressed in a grey dress with a lightly armoured breastplate and wore protective gauntlets on her forearms which were as light her breastplate as well. She had a tail which looked similar to her son's but was shorter and her dorsal spikes were a little more curved and had the tips pointing forward slightly.

"Hey Mom what's up?" He asked. "I was wondering where you were, because I need your help, your godfather is bringing home dinner for tonight and he needs your help in bringing it in". She answered which Zak set his guitar against the wall next to his bed as it was now finished being fixed. He stood up and followed his mother out of his room and down the hallway.

The two family members then reached the main entrance of the house and walked outside to see a man with dark skin, and brown shirt and cargo pants to match. He had a tail which was covered in spikes and had a horn on his nose along with spikey blond hair which matched the colour of his spikes. This man was none other than Zak's godfather Argo Mires, his Kaiju name was one well known right next to the King himself, Anguirus. Argo was a very close friend to Godzilla and wanted to have him watch over his family and take care of them if something were to ever to happen to him, and being the good friend Argo was to the King of Kaiju, he promised that he would. And Argo always kept his promises.

The said Kaiju was carrying a few bags out from his car, he then saw the Jaegers coming out form the house.

"Ah there you are Zak, come help me and your mother bring these into the kitchen". He called to the young man as Zak walked up to him and grabbed the bags that Argo was carrying and walked into the house with them. Argo then turned his attention to Sue. "You still worried?" He asked her as he got 3 more bags out from the back of the car. "What do you think?" She asked in which Argo looked at her with a blank stare. Sue sighed before continuing. "Yes I'm worried as all anything these last few days, I mean how come you're not worried as I am?" She asked while getting the last of the bags out before closing the car door and walking to the house.

"Because I've come to terms that he needs room to grow beyond the safety of the island. I know you're his mother but you need to let him go. You have to accept the fact that you're not always going to be there for him, and when he's ready to lead I'll make sure he's ready for when that day comes". He answered as they then placed the remaining bags on the kitchen bench.

Sue and Argo have been discussing this topic for a while now. The topic? Zak wanted to make a trip to the closest Kingdom there was to the island, he had a choice between Atlas, Mistral and Vale. He decided to choose the latter due to the famous Beacon Academy and in hopes he could apply there in order to become the King his father was. He felt that he needed more experience than just being on the island, the more experience he had the more fit he'll be to lead the people of the land. However Sue, being the protective mother of her young didn't want to risk losing her son like she did with her husband, but she knew she wasn't going to be there for Zak forever that was a fact she knew very well but still struggled to accept it.

Argo was reluctant at first to let Zak go, but he knew that his father never made the title "King of the Monsters" without experience of any kind. His father had fought many battles before Zak was born and though his victories severely out-weighed his losses, Zak was still young and is Godzilla's son. Argo talked with Sue and she after some thought she said yes but on a few terms and conditions. He would be watched by one of their own for his safety if the danger is too great for Zak to handle. Argo didn't see anything wrong with that and allowed it.

* * *

Zak was in his room getting everything ready for his trip to Vale tomorrow and made sure he had the necessities and a few extra Knick-knacks as well. He had everything he needed, clothes, toiletries his Guitar as well as a first aid kit made specifically for Kaiju as well, he'll definitely need that for sure. When he was all done with packing he set the suitcase and his bag to the side out of the way and walked down the stairs to the kitchen, Sue and Argo were all ready and Zak sat down at the table with them.

"You all set for tomorrow buddy?" Argo asked his godson. "I'll admit I'm a little nervous about going but I'm also excited as well. But I guess anyone is like that when they're going somewhere they want to go. I think it's the anticipation or something". He answered as he took a bite into his dinner. "I just want you to be careful. I lost your father, I'm not losing you". Sus said to him in which Zak sighed. "Mom, I know how much Dad meant to you, to Argo, to me to everyone here. But if he's truly the King of the monsters then why isn't he in his kingdom? I mean I get it if Dad ain't here you take his place as deputy. But if he loves us…why doesn't he come back?" He asked aloud in which no one had the answer to that question. "Just not knowing what happened to Dad really bugs me sometimes. Sorry if I had to bring it up". He finished looking away from the two of them.

"Zak". Argo said to the young Kaiju as his godson looked at him with full attention. "Your father loves you and your mother than anything in the world. He wouldn't've left me to take care of you and your mother if he didn't". He explained. Zak thought about it for a moment and spoke up. "I know. I know, I just want…need, to know what happened to him. Because just having all these 'what ifs', in my head never cease to come around from time to time". Zak replied.

They kept chatting amongst themselves as they ate their dinner and eventually finished. Zak then walked up stairs and into his room and changed into his sleepwear. He then looked at a picture on his nightstand, he picked it up then sat down to observe it. It was a picture of his parents and him before his Dad left and never came back. The picture showed Sue carrying a 4 year old Zak in his arms with as his father had Zak and his mother in his embrace, all of them had loving smiles on their faces. Looking at this had Zak forming tears in his eyes, he remembered all the fun things they did as a family. Those days were the golden days in his perspective, but it made him a little mad that his father just fell off the radar and was never seen yet he felt sorrow not knowing if his Dad is ok, even though he is King of the monsters he just can't help but worry. A knock came on his door and he looked up to see Argo.

"Still thinking about your Dad?" He asked in which Zak nodded before putting the picture back on his nightstand. "I'm not going to try to understand what it's like to lose a father. But I know what it's like to lose someone you consider family". He said as he sat next to him. "I want you to know that you mother and I came to an agreement to let you beyond to the island. However you need to hide your appearance form the locals, you might pass off as a Faunus for a little while but sooner or later they will know that you're not one of them and might try to kill you. Now you have our full permission to fight back in self-defence only. We also agreed that you will be watched over by one of us for your own protection". He explained as Zak silently nodded and rubbed his eyes showing that he was tired. He and Argo then saw Sue in leaning in the doorway signalling that she wanted to be alone with Zak, Argo nodded and left the two Jaegers alone to talk. Sue sat next to her son and wrapped and arm around him.

"I won't stop you from growing to the person you want to become. But I just want you to know that no matter what happens over there I will always be there for you where your father won't. Ok?" She said to him. Zak nodded again then leaned in the crook of his mother's neck and Sue just hugged him tighter and kissed the top of his head before letting go. "Goodnight sweetie. I love you". "Night. Love you too Mom". He smiled warmly as his mother did the same and walked out of his room before closing the door behind her. Zak then got under the covers, not before looking back at the picture once more. "Love you Dad". He said to himself quietly before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next day came around and it was it. The day Zak would travel outside the island. They walked to the docks and a boat was ready, a favour that Argo decided to call in. Now it was a simple yet big vessel but it was very well maintained to be sea worthy, Zak had already put his things on the boat and decided to say goodbye to his mother and Godfather…for now. Argo hugged Zak and gave him a pat on the back as well before letting go. "Keep yourself safe, and don't worry. And remember the old saying…" He dragged on. "A Kaiju is never alone". He finished in which Argo smiled and nodded. Zak then turned to his mother, she hugged him tight as if life depended on it, but she knew she couldn't keep him here forever. "I'm gonna miss you both". He said with a little bit of fear in his voice.

"Be sure to call me every night to let me know you're ok. Ok?" She said with tears in her eyes. Zak nodded and gave his mother a kiss before boarding the vessel. The boat then started to leave the docks behind, Zak turned around and waved goodbye to his Mother and Godfather with a warm smile plastered on his face. When the island was out of view he then looked in the direction he was going. He then leaned on the railing before looking to his right in the direction of where the boat was going.

'Look out Vale, the Prince of the Monsters is coming to make his mark on your world!' He thought to himself with a confident smile on his face, and he will make his way into Beacon Academy to be the strongest of all the Kaiju of Remnant, the King, just like his father Godzilla.

* * *

 **Well there we are, fully restructured and tuned up. Now here will be the Kaiju profiles. Keep in mind that if you've seen my earlier profiles these ones will be a lot different and more true to the story. And hopefully clear up a few things such as the Kaiju's monster appearance.**

 **.**

 **Zak Jaeger/Godzilla II**

 **"Kaiju mode": Godzilla (2014)**

 **Abilities:**

 **-Atomic Breath-Breathes a concentrated beam of atomic energy. (Green in colour)**

 **-Strength-Able to lift up to 5 Tonnes.**

 **-Rapid regeneration-Heal from wounds easier than others. (Depends on the wound)**

 **-Armoured Skin-Deflect small arms fire and absorb damage from heavy weapons, and from bladed weapons.**

 **Natural Traits:**

 **-Gills-Able to breathe normally under water.**

 **-High pain tolerance-Able to resist a high amount of pain.**

 **-Retractable spikes and tail- Able to blend in with big crowds.**

 **-Enhanced vision-Able to see in the dark and from far away.**

 **.**

 **Well there we now know Zak a little bit better. But he still has a long way to go before he can become King. So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**

 **[1/8/2017: Updated up to current writing standards]**


	2. HELLO VALE!

**Hello Kaiju of all kinds! And welcome back to Monsters among us!**

 **The story has officially begun! And Zak has made his way to Vale! Now with him being in incognito due to his species he's just going to look human until later on in the story. And when his origins have been revealed Shit is gonna go down. Now this chapter will be a bit short due to me having trouble trying to get this story off the ground but with this chapter outta the way I got a good Idea where to take it.**

 **The next chapter will be longer I make sure of it. This chapter is a good way to get things started and will get better. Now as for the Kaiju themselves I apologise if I get things wrong due to my knowledge of GODZILLA being quite limited.**

 **So with all things considered, I will continue this story along with "We were legends in the time before time" as well as "HALO Remnant wars". All the while constructing my CODEX for the triple crossover I have in mind.**

 **With all that outta the way Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 HELLO VALE!**

Zak had stepped off the boat and thanked the captain who wished him luck in the kingdom before leaving the docks. Zak walked down the streets with his backpack on his back guitar case in one hand and suit case in the other being dragged behind him. As he walked by the many people, they didn't even know he was a Kaiju in disguise and looked at him like a simple human being.

'These people have no idea. Which is a good thing. I wonder who Argo sent to watch me'. He thought to himself before shrugging it off and kept walking, to find a hotel to crash for the night. But first he was hungry, he only had breakfast before he left the island and really needed to get something in his stomach. He kept walking until he found a restaurant which looked promising, he then walked up and sat down at one of the tables and looked through the menu.

'Ooh, a juicy steak would be a nice fill for me. Oh, I can already taste it'. He thought to himself, if he had his tail exposed it would be waging a little at the thought. The waitress came over and took his order and he sat there waiting for his meal, Zak leaned back in his chair and had his mind drift off. But his thoughts were interrupted when he saw eight people walking in a group roughly his age. But what caught his eye was what each of them had on their person.

They were armed.

This made Zak sweat a little and gulp. He had no problem facing those who have guns, bladed or blunt weapons. But it intimidates him a little, he then noticed they didn't seem like huntsman/huntresses, but students of such warriors. But then it got him thinking they might know where Beacon Academy is but he decided to hold it off until he was sure to ask. The waitress had come back with his food and he immediately started digging in.

* * *

"Ok that was a good fill". Zak said to himself as he finished his food and paid for it by leaving the money on the table for the waitress. He then stood up and was about to walk off but saw several people dressed in black suits and saw that they were armed with swords and small arms weapons walking into a dust shop. "Well what do we have here?'" Zak wondered as he grabbed his things and walked across the street and placed his things near the door and walking in.

As he did all the attention was drawn to him as the shopkeeper and the thugs were looking his way.

"Uh, sup?" He said. "Shouldn't you be in school kid?" The one in white said to him as he pointed his cane at Zak. "Shouldn't you be in prison?" Zak shot back which made the one in white growl. "Come to think of it, doesn't the eyeliner make you look a bit gay?" He wondered with a smirk.

"Well the thing is…" The man in white continued as the bottom of his cane opened up and he fired and explosive blast at the young Kaiju. Sending him into the street. He knew that all the dust was in the back of the shop and not near the door, so shooting him was fine in his book.

But when the smoke cleared the blast didn't even hurt Zak, but Zak merely absorbed it and green aura emerged from him. "Oh so it's a fight you want. Ok". The Prince said as he then took his jacket off and tossed it on his guitar case and cracked his knuckles and neck, then punched a fist into his hand with a menacing sound coming from it. "I'll give ya a war!" He smirked.

 **[Now Playing-"Bleed it out"-Linkin park cover by Johnathan Young]**

"Get him!"

The one in white ordered as the other goons to rush at Zak with blades and pistols.

The first one was met with Zak's fist connecting with his face, and then ducked a sword swing from behind him and followed up with a kick to the face which sent the thug into the pavement. Another tried to go for a swing of his sword but Zak hit him in the face with a back fist which broke the thug's nose in the process. The first one he punched tried again but Zak twisted his arm making him drop his sword and head-butted him causing the thug to be dizzy and got him in a headlock.

One of the goons got back to his feet and rushed Zak but was met with another kick to the face while holding the other in a headlock. He then tossed the one he had in a headlock into another who rushed him with a pistol which Zak though was pretty dumb considering he has a gun in his hands and snatched the gun out of his hands while doing so and ejected the clip then dropped it on the ground. He then kicked one of the dropped swords off the ground with his foot and into his hands and blocked another's blade to his right before kicking him in the stomach and whacking him in the head with the hilt of the weapon sending him to the ground.

The one behind him got back up and went for a strike with his sword, but Zak dodged it and punched the thug several times in the stomach before head-butting him causing the goon to fall back on the ground. Zak dropped the sword and felt hit him from behind, he then saw another goon with a pistol who shot at him.

Doing jack shit.

The thug fired several more rounds into him before the clip ran out. And neither of those bullets did anything to the young Kaiju. Other than piss him off. Zak then tossed the empty gun on the ground and chucked it at the thug's face which knocked the guy out with a single toss. The only one left was the one in white, Zak charged at him and threw a punch but the one in white dodged him and went for a strike of his cane. Zak saw it coming and grabbed the guy's arm, pulled the man towards him and decked him in the gut before delivering a powerful kick to his abdomen and sending him into the streets.

Zak leapt at him and went for another punch but the one in white moved out of the way and Zak ended up punching the road which left a small crater the size of his fist. He pulled his hand out of the road and turned to the man in white.

 **[End Track]**

"Well, Black I must say brining fists to a weapon fight is I must say, impressive". The man in white said. "I've faced worst people than low life thugs than you ginger". Zak smirked. "You really know how to strike a nerve kid. But the name's Roman Torchwick, master criminal of Vale". The man now known as Roman boasted which caused Zak to scoff. "Stroke your own ego much? Why don't you drop the cane and I probably won't beat your ass into the pavement". The Prince replied causing Roman to growl again.

"Well I'd love to stick around but this…" The criminal said as he took aim at Zak. "…is where we part ways". He finished as he fired three shots at Zak who was engulfed in the explosions. But Zak had braced before the shots had hit the ground below him which sent him skidding on his back on the road. He stood up and when the dust cleared he saw that Roman was gone. "He's a slippery bastard I'll give him that". He muttered to himself.

He then felt like he was being looked at. He then turned around and saw the eight people he saw earlier looking at him in shock. Zak was unable to think of something to say, but managed to recompose himself.

"Uh, is there something wrong?" He said to them. But the yellow one of the group decided to speak up. "H-how did you do that? I gotta say I'm rather impressed". She said to him. "Well, it's all in the training I went through". Zak answered honestly. "I saw you lot earlier, and you guys are?" he asked dragging it on for an answer. Then the little red of the Group then spoke up.

"Well, I'm Ruby Rose, that's my sister Yang Xiao Long…" Now identified as Ruby said introducing them one by one. "Sup" The one called Yang Said.

"My Partner Weiss Schnee…" "Nice to meet you" Weiss Introduced with a formal bow.

"Yang's Partner Blake". Ruby said introducing the girl in Black who nodded with a smile. "We're team RWBY". She smiled. Then the blonde boy then spoke up. "I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc, these are my teammates Pyrrah Nikos, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, but we just call him Ren. And we're team JNPR We all go to Beacon Academy together". He said which definitely got Zak's attention.

"Wait did you say Beacon Academy? Cause I was headed there myself". He stated. "You're going to Beacon Academy? When did you apply?" Blake asked which made Zak rub the back of his head. "I was hoping to enrol at the start of the year". He answered. "Well the year had started a month ago so you're already too late". Weiss said as a matter of fact.

"Really? Augh man". Zak replied while running his hands through his hair. Knowing that the year had started he had very little chance getting into Beacon now. "Crap. Now what am I gonna do?" He said to himself trying to think of a solution but he was drawing a blank for an answer. But Ruby spoke up for him.

"We could take you to the Headmaster and see what he thinks. I mean I was kinda in a similar situation with Roman Torchwick. He might understand". She said making all her friends look at her. Then Weiss joined the conversation. "Ruby the year already started and teams have been formed". She stated which made Zak feel a little worse. "We won't know unless we find out". Blake said speaking up for the first time before looking at Zak. "What was your name again?" She genuinely asked. "Zak. Zak Jaeger". The Kaiju in disguise replied. "I mean I've always been wanting to go to Beacon since I was young. It's like the next stage into my training to be strong for my home". He said which got the group thinking on what Zak meant by that. Jaune was thinking hard now since he heard the name Jaeger, it was definatly familiar and rang a bell but he just can't think of where he heard it. He put it aside for now and focused on what was happening right now.

"Ozpin might figure something out to get you in. We can vouch for ya. But you may have to do some sort of test in order to be accepted". Jaune said getting everyone's attention. "You really think so?" Zak asked the blonde knight in which he nodded. "Well, for what it's worth thanks Jaune". Zak smiled and Jaune smiled back. Zak grabbed his jacket and luggage then followed the group of eight to Beacon.

'Beacon Academy. Here I come'. Zak thought with an internal smirk.

* * *

 **There we have it folks, chapter done and dusted. Now like I said before, the chapter is short and works like a pilot chapter...or something. Anyway, Zak will not be the only Kaiju in Vale. Because if it was just him it wouldn't be as interesting would it? What am I saying? Well, let's just say some old enemies of GODZILLA will be out for Jaeger blood.**

 **Specifically, Zak.**

 **Now from the Prologue, I will add another Kaiju Profile, this time it's Zaks Mother. Sue.**

 **.**

 **"Sue" Susan Jaeger/Zilla**

 **"Kaiju mode": Zilla (Godzilla 1998/American Godzilla)**

 **Abilities:**

 **-Atomic Fire-Breathes hot and highly radioactive fire (Cyan in colour)**

 **-Strength-Able to lift up to 3.5 tonnes.**

 **-Rapid regeneration-Heal from wounds easier than others. (Depends on the wound)**

 **-Moderately armoured Skin-Deflect small arms fire and absorb damage from bladed weapons, and light explosives.**

 **.**

 **Natural traits:**

 **-Gills-Able to breathe normally under water.**

 **-High Pain tolerance-Able to resist a high amount of pain.**

 **-Retractable spikes and tail-Able to blend in with big crowds.**

 **-Enhanced vision-Able to see in the dark and far away.**

 **-Very High agility-Able to climb, run, leap and swim very fast.**

 **.**

 **Now we know Mrs Jaeger a bit better next time will be the godfather of the family Argo. So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	3. Round 1 Heiress VS Prince

**Hello Kaiju of all Kinds! And welcome back to Monsters among us!**

 **Now this was one story that really needs an update compared to my other stories. Now we are with Zak on the way to Beacon Academy with RWBY and JNPR.**

 **Now I apologise if this chapter isn't big, consider this a jump start to get me back into Godzilla. Now As I promised the next Kaiju Profile will be at the end of the chapter.**

 **So I hope you enjoy the chapter and I thank you for your patience.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Round 1-Heiress VS Prince**

We were on the Airship to Beacon and I'm going to be honest, I'm nervous as all hell because I'm going to meet the headmaster of the Academy! I mean I don't know what to expect from Ozpin, what if he won't accept me? What if he finds out I'm a kaiju? All these questions running through my head and the answers will be given when I meet him. I felt a pat on my shoulder and noticed Yang and Blake looking at me with what seemed to be concern.

"You ok Zak?" Yang asked me in which I just shrugged. "I can't really say, I mean meeting Beacon's Headmaster to see if I'm worthy of being at his school? No, not really now that I say it out loud". I replied.

"C'mon dude, you took on Torchwick and his thugs without taking so much as a scratch! You've gotta be worthy in my books!" Yang said slapping my back which made me flinch a little since that's where my spikes were. "I agree with Yang, you fought off one of the most wanted criminals in Vale and came out on top. You have to be strong enough to attend Beacon". Blake smiled.

"Well, thanks girls, means a lot. And besides, I'm quite keen on seeing how you go in the ring. I ain't no pushover just because I fight with my fists rather than a weapon". I smirked at them which make them smirk back. "I'm starting to like you already Zak, I'm not pulling my punches either! And I'm sure Blake won't either". Yang smirked cracking her knuckles whereas Blake had a prideful smile on her face. "Looking forward to it ladies". I smirked back.

* * *

The airship touched down at Beacon and we disembarked then walked up to the school. And it's just mesmerising in person. I followed the group to the Headmaster's office and we saw the said Headmaster looking out the window when we arrived from the elevator. Ozpin then turned around to face us.

"Ah, it's good to see you all as always, but tell me who' your friend that you've brought before me?" He said as he sat down at his desk. I stood forward and cleared my throat. "My name is Zak Jaeger sir, I know that the school year has started and I was hoping that you'd consider me in enrolling in your Academy". I said as Ozpin's attention was more focused than ever, especially when I mentioned my name.

"Would you give me and Mr Jaeger some time alone please?" He asked the two teams and they nodded before taking the elevator and leaving the two of us in his office. "You've made quite the journey to Vale Young man". He said as he then stood from his desk and stood in front of me and began observing me as he walked around me. "I know who you are Zak. Or should I say…Godzilla II?"

That made me go fully into alert mode and took a step back and my Kaiju features made themselves known as my tail was at its full length and my spikes were sticking out. "Now, now. There is no need for that, I mean you no harm young prince". Ozpin said casually. "Give me a reason to trust you". I growled in warning.

"You're father and I have a history". He said and my eyes went wide as he mentioned Dad. "What do you mean by that?" I asked as I calmed down a bit but stayed on guard. "The Kaiju have been a proud race and due to Human and Faunus having a common hate against your kind, I was one of the few that helped the Kaiju escape". He said as he then walked over to the window and looked outside. "You might not remember, but you were the first baby Kaiju that had been born in the new era. Your mother gave birth to you on the last ship to the new land where all of your people now flourish. A place where I have a rough estimate to where it's location is. But not exact". Ozpin stated.

"Ok, but how did you know my Dad anyway? Last I saw him I was 4 years old and just vanished without a trace". I asked wanting to know about my Father, if anyone knows it'll be him. "I think that will be a story for another time. You want to apply to Beacon do you not?" He asked looking in my direction. I guess he's right, it can wait for now. I nodded in confirmation. "Very well, I want to see how much of your father has been passed on to you. I want you to fight a team of your choosing, beat all of the members and you will have your place here in my school". He stated.

"Well I have one team in mind if that's how it's going to be". I smirked. But then I remembered something. "Hang on a second". I said as I retracted my spikes and tail as if they weren't there at all. "Why hide it?" Ozpin asks. "Wouldn't you do the same thing if your kind was hunted by two races to near extinction?" I asked him in which he was silent but he saw the point I was trying to make. He typed a few things on his scroll and put it away before fully facing me.

"I have arranged Professor Goodwitch to have everyone attend the evaluation which will allow you to have a team picked of your choosing". Ozpin stated. "Then let's not keep her waiting shall we?" I said as I followed Ozpin out of the office and into the Elevator.

* * *

The headmaster had guided me to combat class and saw that there were a wide majority of students on the seats up above us. Ozpin and I had walked over to who I assumed to be Professor Goodwitch who was standing in the middle of the ring of the room.

"Zak this is my assistant Glynda Goodwitch who is head of combat class at this school". He introduced. Glynda's eyes had widened when she laid eyes on me. "Ozpin are you saying Zak is HIS son?" She asked and Ozpin had nodded in confirmation and she looked at me.

"Your father was a close friend of mine before he disappeared, I won't understand what it's like to have a family member vanish. But if there's anything you need, don't be afraid to ask me". She said sympathetically. "Well I gotta pass this little test before I can apply first. But thank you for the advice, means a lot". I smiled and she smiled back and then began to address the students present.

"Now students, the reason for your presence today is that we have a late enrolment applying for Beacon Academy". She announced as she then gestured me to step forward. "This, is Zak Jaeger. For him to apply he will pick a team of his choosing and if all members of said team are defeated, he will be accepted into this academy. Now Mr Jaeger, pick a team of your choosing and we will get started".

I looked around and saw that each team was sitting together in groups of 4. I looked around and saw a very familiar mane of blond hair, and noticed Ruby and her team were sitting there. "Hey Ruby, you and your team up for a good fight?" I called over to the red reaper who looked very excited to fight against me as well as her teammates. "We'll be down in a second Zak!" She called back and her team then made their way down with their weapons in hand and into the sparing ring.

"So who wants to go first?" I asked the girls and Weiss took the opportunity. "I'll go first, I want to see if you really are as strong as you seem". She stated bluntly. "Well when you say it like that". I shrugged as I then got into a fighting stance as she readied her rapier by pointing it in my direction. The screen to our left displayed our aura meters.

"Round one, Weiss Schnee VS Zak Jaeger! The first fighter to drop their opponent's aura in the 10% in the red zone wins, are we clear?" Glynda says to us as we both nod in response. "Ready…" This is it, let's see how the Heiress of the Schnee family fights a Kaiju in disguise. "Set…" She won't know what hit her.

"FIGHT!"

 **[Now playing-"When I was king"-One ok rock]**

Weiss dashed at me but this was something I expected from someone who uses a rapier, I merely sides stepped it and shoulder barged her when she passed tossing her off balance. When she got to her feet her rapier's cylinder rotated and the blade started glowing red showing that fire dust was active on her weapon.

 _We say tonight no going back_

 _Nothing seems right stuck in the past_

 _When am I when I gonna start living?_

Weiss swung her blade downwards and a trail of fire ignited on the ground and came my way I dodged it and ran up to her but she saw this coming and struck me in the chest before I knew it I couldn't move as she struck me. I looked down and saw it was one of her glyphs that looked like a clock was either stopping me or slowing me down to a crawl.

 _When am I when am I gonna move on?_

 _When am I when am I gonna kill this feeling?_

 _When am I when am I gonna stop this dreaming?_

I looked behind me and saw that Weiss had used her glyphs to get herself some elevation and the glyphs that were suspended in the air had changed colour from white to black.

 _When I was king! I was King!_

 _We had everything_

 _(When I am, I when am I, gonna start living?)_

I had no time to move as she used the glyphs to instantly pick up speed and struck me in the chest again sending me back in the centre of the ring. I then got back up but Weiss went for another attack but I was low to the ground and tripped her up causing her to tumble across the ring.

 _When I was king! I was King!_

 _We had everything_

 _(When am I, when am I, gonna start living?)_

I immediately followed and saw her getting back up but she was too late to respond as I grabbed her by the neck and slam her into the ground before throwing her across the room and running at her, as she got low enough to the ground I delivered a powerful kick to the stomach which left her airborne for a second or two longer before she crashed into the ground.

"Had enough?" I asked while giving off a little taunt. Weiss managed to get herself on her feet and looked at me and I knew from the look on her face she was getting agitated. "Not yet!" she then had her weapon's cylinder change to ice as her blade glowed light blue and dug it into the ground sending a wave of ice in my direction. It hit but only got my legs and rendering me immobile. "You're mine now!" She smirked and thus went for the kill by getting some elevation from her glyphs and used one of them to launch herself like last time to strike me.

.

.

.

.

.

Or at least tried to.

I caught the blade in my palms which stopped Weiss in her tracks and had a shocked expression on her face as I then used this opportunity to grab her arms and toss her into some of the ice she trapped me in and making it shatter on contact knocking her aura in the red, but she still had 34% left, meaning the odds were in my favour but I had to wrap this up now. I balled my hands into fists and smashed the ice trapping my feet, freeing me and delivered a punch into the ice shattering it into smaller pieces clearing up the ring before turning towards Weiss.

She managed to recompose herself and changed the element on her weapon to lightening.

 _If I go down I will gonna go down fighting!_

 _I go down, down like lightening!_

Weiss swung her weapon at me for a third time and sending an arc of lightening at me and repeated the process several times with only 3 of those ranged attacks hitting me draining my aura to roughly 79% meaning I'm still in the green.

 _When I am, I when am I, gonna start living?_

 _Whoa!_

I punched the ground and a chunk of the arena was pulled out and I tossed it at Weiss who dodged it.

 _When am I when am I gonna move on?_

 _Whoa, oh!_

 _When am I when am I gonna kill this feeling?_

 _Whoa!_

But gave me a window of opportunity and grabbed her again, and tossed her straight up in the air, I bent my knees and as she got close enough I sprung up and delivered a punch right to her stomach.

 _When am I when am I gonna stop this dreaming?_

When my fist came into contact she was sent across the ring with only 19% of aura left. One more hit should do it.

 _When I was king!_

 _I was King!_

 _When I was King!_

 _I was King!_

 _We had everything!_

 _(When am I, When am I gonna star living?)_

 _Yeah, I was King!_

When Weiss was still down I rushed at her before stopping a few feet away from her and clapping my hands once sending a shockwave at her which sent her flying further to the other side of the ring and dropping the last of her aura into the red zone eliminating her from the battle.

 **[End track]**

"Zak Jaeger is the winner!" Glynda announced as everyone applauded at my performance, probably due to the fact that I beat Weiss Schnee with no weapon and just using my bare hands. Well…Kaiju have been known to use their natural weapons, them being claws, fists, tail(s), horns and spikes and so on and so on. But this must be a rare thing among combat schools since usually everyone has a weapon of their own.

I looked over at Weiss who looked down since I beat her. I walked up to her and offered my hand for her and she looked up at me. "I expected nothing less of you Weiss Schnee, you really had me on my toes during the fight". I said with a light smile. She looked at me for a few seconds before accepting my hand and I pulled her up on her feet.

"To fight without a weapon and only your hands is not a skill that can easily be mastered. And I thank you for the spar". She accepted with a light bow in which I chuckled. "It's nothing I haven't done before". Weiss then joined her teammates back on the stage and I followed close behind to see who my next opponent is.

"Alright professor I'm ready for the next battle". I said to Goodwitch. And before she can speak Ruby appeared within a red blur in front of me. "Me next!" She said happily and early. Goodwitch sighed at this and nodded as Ruby's aura and mine were projected on the screen. The two of us took our places on the field and got ready.

"Alright Round 2, Ruby Rose VS Zak Jaeger! Ready…" Glynda announced as Ruby then unfolded A FUCKING SCYTHE!? I thought those weapons were too dangerous for huntsman? "Set…" No matter It's a good thing my parents fought Gigan who had Scythes for arms as his main weapon of choice. And there's always one exploit that you can do with a scythe wielder.

"FIGHT!"

* * *

 **There we have it everybody! Zak in action against Weiss! Now I wanted to get this chapter done this rotation and leave a point where I can continue from for the next Chapter, which will be Zak VS Ruby.**

 **Now for this Kaiju Profile will be Zak's godfather Argo.**

 **.**

 **Argo Miles/Anguirus**

 **"Kaiju Mode: Godzilla the game (PS4)**

 **Abilities:**

 **-Sonic Roar-A powerful roar that has enough force to send any monster or bigger back.**

 **-Strength-Able to lift up to 7 Tonnes.**

 **-Rapid Regeneration-Heals wounds easier than others. (Depends on the wound)**

 **-Spiked Tail- Tail can be used as a powerful bludgeoning weapon.**

 **-Heavily armoured and spiked back-Armoured back and spine protect from rear attacks and hurt the attacker.**

 **-Armoured Skin-Able to deflect small arms fire and absorb damage from heavy weapons, and from any melee weapon.**

 **Natural traits:**

 **-Retractable tail, spikes and horn-Able to blend in with big crowds.**

 **-Very High pain tolerance-Resist a large amount of pain.**

 **-Enhanced vision-Able to see in the dark and from far away.**

 **-Spiked boulder-Able to curl up into a ball and roll attack the enemy with spikes.**

 **.**

 **Now Argo is added to list of Kaiju. Hopefully I'm doing all the G fans some justice for making this story. Anyway let me know your thoughts on how this story is going and like I always say. A bit of feedback goes a long way.**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	4. Round 2 Speedy Roses VS Monster Strength

**Hello Kaiju of all kinds! And Welcome back to Monsters Among us!**

 **Now, I would've gotten this chapter done last night but I had to go to a little family get together so It was held of until today and its finally done! Now for those who are following my Monster Hunter story there might be an Extra chapter being uploaded outside the cycle, might not I haven't decided yet, I might put it up so that it goes into the story a little bit more and see what readers are getting into or wait until I get 5 positive and constructive reviews.**

 **Anyway, you cam hare for another chapter and that's what you're getting.**

 **No Kaiju Profiles will be here as until there is a new Kaiju introduced into the story, that's how it will be.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Round 2-Speedy Roses VS Monster Strength**

 **[Now Playing-A Million Miles an Hour-Nickleback]**

Ruby wasted No time in dashing at me with her scythe and this gave me little time to react but I managed to leap out of the way and leap back once more and over and over again as she tried to strike at my body with the huge blade she has at her disposal.

 _Take one of those and two of these_

 _Then watch the walls begin to breathe_

 _I can taste the colour of the lights_

But as I leap back once more making her miss, I pushed off the ground with extra strength in my legs and tackled Ruby to the ground before getting off of her and making sure I got some distance.

 _Wings are growing out of me_

 _The floor is floating underneath_

 _I can see the future burning bright_

 _Future burning bright_

Ruby had recovered and refocused her attention to me and tried again. But I was ready this time, I stomped the ground and a shockwave ran in her direction sending her in the air but she shifted her scythe into a gun and fired an aura blast in my direction which, I will admit, felt for a moment.

 _The ceiling has us mesmerised_

 _It feels like we could never die_

 _Heading for the dark side of the moon_

However since Kaiju are naturally armoured, it didn't do much. Even though it was a high calibre sniper round.

 _As we lift off into the sky_

 _Invincible and so alive_

 _Ten feet tall and fucking bulletproof_

Since it did little to stop me I intercepted Ruby in mid-air and gave her a solid kick to the stomach sending her flying across the arena, I didn't stop though, I ran halfway and slammed both my fists into the ground and so that the shockwave would be more intense and was sent in the little reaper's direction.

 _Insanity is setting in_

 _Reality is getting thin_

 _The universe just started slowing down_

 _Yet suddenly we're travelling_

The attack hit its mark and Ruby lost a good chunk of her Aura, leaving her a third into the yellow at 42%.

 _A million miles an hour!_

 _A million miles an hour!_

 _We're going a million miles an hour!_

 _A million miles an hour!_

However even after the shockwave she managed to get back up and struck me in the side and accidentally shredding my shirt, then she continued again, and again and again until I was wearing nothing but shredded cloth. Ruby saw this and gulped in embarrassment.

"Uh, eh heh. Sorry Zak, my bad". She said sheepishly.

"No sweat Rubes, it's one of my work shirts anyway". I said as I tossed what was left of the shirt away and left myself topless. Not that it mattered or anything, I mean Kaiju have some sense of pride in my current place, and I wasn't any different. Although I did see some of the girls in the audience were pretty much undressing me with their eyes and the guys were shocked to see my physique. Hell I would be too if I were them.

* * *

(With Glynda and the rest of team RWBY)

The girls of Ruby's team were shocked to see Zak's body. He was rocking what appeared to be an 8 pack and his shoulders were a lot broader without any shirt on. Let's just say none of them could stop the massive blush that was on their faces, Glynda managed to keep a professional face but she was holding the blushing back just barely.

Weiss was shocked to see someone of Zak's stature and was shocked and thinking the same thoughts as her teammates at the same time, with all of the pieces of Zak's strength falling into place.

Blake was doing her very best to make any, lewd thoughts to go to her head but it was a real struggle on her end, she just hoped he would tolerate her being a Faunus.

Yang however wasn't even trying to hide her perverted side and felt the blood coming from her nose. All the while getting a good look at Zak's abbs that would leave any man ever met for dead for sure.

"Is that how he's so strong?" Weiss said with shock in her voice trying to comprehend what she's looking at.

"I don't think there's any other explanation for that Weiss". Blake answered but looked at Yang and was pretty sure she was thinking dirtier thoughts than her. "And Yang control yourself". She deadpanned.

"Are you kidding? You check out his abs Blake? You can carve diamonds on those! And don't think you our Weiss are not thinking the same thing I am". Yang smirked as her other two teammates just looked away not even going to try and argue with her, in a way. She was right but they didn't want to admit it.

* * *

(Arena)

I then got back into a fighting stance and Ruby saw this as a que to keep going. She then changed her weapon back into a sniper and fire pot shots in my direction which made me raise my guard to protect my face just to be sure. I then ran in her direction as the bullets dug into my aura into the low green zone, but still green never the less. As I heard the last shot fire I heard the sound of a click meaning she ran out of ammo.

 _When shadows all start breaking free_

 _No longer held by gravity_

 _How did we get so far from the ground?_

I took the opportunity and slid at her feet making her lose her footing and trip over. However Ruby recovered quickly and swung her scythe at me again which made me step back but she used her speed to get behind me and struck my back and fired an aura blast into it which more powerful than the last, sending me back in the centre of the arena.

 _Speaking to the galaxy_

 _Received and sending back to me_

 _I can finally hear the speed of sound_

 _Speed of fucking sound_

I got back to my feet and saw Ruby Running around in circles preventing any escape I could have by normal means. All around me, all I could see was a red blur and I then felt something on my back and then my shoulder and then my chest. I dawned on me that Ruby was shooting me while running around me in a huge circle, each hit I felt stung a little but if this kept up it will only stop if ether I stopped this, Ruby runs out of ammo or my aura depletes.

And I certainly wasn't going to let the latter happen.

 _I like this everlasting pill_

 _'Cause time itself is standing still_

 _Why's the room still spinning just the same?_

 _Turn off your phone so no one calls_

 _'Cause you and I are tripping balls_

 _I can still hear ringing in my brain_

I then had an idea and smirked, I lifted my right foot up high and then stomped it down on the ground causing a huge shockwave to erupt in my vicinity, including Ruby's. It stretched far enough for her to stumble and fall over freeing me from her little circle of death. I pulled a piece of the arena out from the ground and tossed it at her, but she was as quick as ever and dashed out of the way.

 _Insanity is setting in_

 _Reality is getting thin_

 _See no signs of ever coming down_

 _And suddenly we're travelling_

Ruby bolted in my direction and was a little red missile leaving red rose petals behind as she travelled through the air and went to strike at me with her scythe but I stood my ground and caught her mid swing.

 _A million miles an hour!_

 _A million miles an hour!_

 _We're going a million miles an hour!_

 _A million miles an hour!_

Ruby tried to pry me off her weapon but I held on as we both spun around and around to and fro in the arena trying to pry each other off. With my strength and her speed it was hard to break the little stalemate that was going on. I looked at the weapon we held and I think I saw the transformation button on her weapon. I smirked which left her confused as I pressed the said button and forced the scythe to change for making me let go and sweep her legs from beneath her. I delivered a swift kick to her stomach sending her to the other side of the arena.

 _Insanity is setting in_

 _Reality is getting thin_

 _The particles are dancing all around_

As Ruby got to her feet she was starting to feel weak and exhausted with all the fighting and with a person like her she can't take to many hits, since she relies on hit and run tactics. She swapped the spend magazine in her weapon for a new one and cocked it. This will be the final attack she does, she's in the red at 20% whereas mine is till green at 62%.

 _I can't deny the hardest thing for me_

 _Is finding time to finally breathe_

 _See no signs of ever coming down_

 _Another wave is coming in_

Ruby faced the barrel of her weapon to the back wall behind her and pulled the trigger sending her flying in my direction.

 _A million miles an hour!_

 _A million miles an hour!_

 _We're going a million miles an hour!_

 _A million miles an hour!_

She swung at me in every direction and I went with blocking each strike she made and mixed it with dodging as well. After I Dodged to the left I saw her bring her blade down on me but I caught it with the palms of my hands, much like I did with Weiss. Which left everyone in shock as I was able to do it a second time. With the blade in my hands I dug it in the ground stopping Ruby in her tracks and finished it with a swift kick to the chin sending her back a few feet separated from her weapon declaring me the victor again.

 **[End Track]**

"Zak Jaeger is the winner!" Glynda announced as everyone applauded my performance once more. I grabbed Ruby's scythe and walked up to her with it and offered her my hand to get up which she gladly accepted. "You had me on my toes with speed little red, I almost couldn't hit you when you mixed it with the range of you weapon". I stated as I handed her weapon back to her.

"Well after you whooped Weiss's butt I had to try and avenge my teammate!" She declared that made my heart melt at how cute she said it. I merely chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Well you gave it you're all and in all honestly, you did exceptionally well in my book". I smiled at her and she smiled back. We walked over to where Glynda and the rest of team RWBY was and I was ready to fight my next opponent.

"So who's next?" I asked, Yang was about to answer but.

"I am". Blake said cutting her off. And I just shrugged and looked at Yang. "Don't worry Yang you'll get your turn soon". I winked as she held her devilish smirk and winked back. Blake and I went back in the centre of the arena and got ready. "Alright Blake, Show me what ya got. And try not to hold back ok?" I smiled and she smiled back and drew her weapon from her back. "All I ask in return is the same thing Zak". She challenged.

This is gonna be interesting.

* * *

 **There we have it everyone! 2 down 2 to go! And Next up will be Blake VS Zak.**

 **Kaiju VS Faunus.**

 **Now Like I said with the monster Hunter Story an abnormal upload may occur to get a little more attention for the story to get the go ahead for continuation.**

 **Other than that, I got nothing really to say. Hope you guys enjoyed the story and until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	5. Round 3 Cat VS Kaiju

**Hey there Kaiju of all kinds! And welcome back to Monsters Among us!**

 **Now I would've gotten this done earlier but I had to work on the weekend, so this was unavoidable. Anyway, this chapter might be short due to the little bit of a rush to get this done. Now the fight will have a reason to it in the story as to why this chapter is shorter than the rest.**

 **So I hope you enjoy the chapter and what I have next will be a lot better and a bit longer.**

 **So Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 Round 3 Cat VS Kaiju**

 **[Now Playing-Take it out on me-Thousand Foot Krutch]**

"Round 3, Blake Belladonna VS Zak Jaeger…" Glynda announced as Blake and I got into position. From what I can see from looking at her, Blake's eyes are not human looking. Meaning she must be a Faunus, if the smell of Cat was any dead giveaway. Her weapon looked like a cleaver blade of sorts, the gun part was clear since I could see a pistol magazine at the bottom of the handle of the weapon, and the ribbon looks like it must be apparent as well. "Ready…" I heard Ms Goodwitch call as I clenched my fists.

 _I don't know_

 _I don't know_

 _I don't know anymore_

 _Thought I had_

 _Thought I had it under control_

"Set…" Was the second calling, and I could tell Blake was more than ready to face me. But what she doesn't know is that she's facing a Kaiju in disguise. Just waiting for the next call to be declared and it will begin. Let's see how good she is.

 _Hear my voice, here it goes_

 _Hear it louder than most_

 _Here it goes, here it goes_

 _(1 2 3 4)_

"FIGHT!"

As soon as Glynda said that Blake and I dashed at each other.

 _It's not worth it  
It's not workin'  
You wanted it to be picture perfect  
It's not over,  
You don't have to throw it away._

I went for her blade but my hand phased through it and I was struck in the back, I spun around to see her with her weapon in two forms, having the cleaver in one hand in a reverse grip and the other was a Katana crossed with a handgun. Blake dashed at me again and went on the defensive and waited till she got close and went for a kick to the stomach but the result was the same and I was slashed across the chest this time.

However when I spun around I tried to hit her with a back-fist but the result repeated itself again and I was slashed across the side. When Blake got some range on me she fired per pistol at me and I ran towards her while protecting my face from the bullets since they merely bounced off my skin.

 _So scream if you wanna, shout if you need_

 _Just let it go (take it out on me)_

 _Fight if you need to, smash if it helps you_

 _Get control (take it out on me)_

 _So scream if you wanna, shout if you need_

 _Just let it go (take it out on me)_

 _Fight if you need to, smash if it helps you_

 _Get control_

As I was close I slid on the ground with my momentum and tried to kick her legs so she'd lose balance but it was the same result like the first 3 times and got struck in the chest as I saw Blake flip over me. As my slide came to a stop I got to my feet and looked at her from across the field. With limited ranged attacks in my current form I can't do much about it since I'm trying to hide my Kaiju traits from everyone here.

'Man I wish she'd hold still'. I mentally groaned as I then saw the Katana part her weapon shift into a pistol again and she flung it at me and she was holding onto the ribbon. Blake Yanked it back and the gun fired and shielded my face just in case, I then felt the pistol firing at several parts of my body at the same time.

 _You try to move, try to move_

 _But you don't wanna lose_

 _So afraid, so afraid_

 _You don't want it to fade_

 _Hear my voice, here it goes_

 _Hear it louder than most_

 _Let it go, let it (1 2 3 4)_

I took a risk and slammed the ground below me and the shockwave raced at Blake who saw this coming but gave me the window to race in her direction and I managed to get a shoulder barge into her sending her across the field knocking a quarter of her aura off. However Blake was quick to recover and she fired her pistol at me again but it was going in full auto, peppering my aura quickly if I didn't finish this soon.

 _It's not worth it_

 _It's not workin'_

 _You wanted it to be picture perfect_

 _It's not over,_

 _You don't have to throw it away._

I raced towards Blake again but I slammed the ground at her feet sending her in the air but she used her clone to get extra momentum for a swing with her cleaver. It came into contact with me but it was stopped by my hand, the same thing I had done to Ruby and Weiss. I spun around a few times and tossed her across the arena, I quickly picked up a piece of rubble and tossed it at her while she was airborne and struck her hard depleting nearly all her aura she had a quarter of it left.

 _So scream if you wanna, shout if you need_

 _Just let it go (take it out on me)_

 _Fight if you need to, smash if it helps you_

 _Get control (take it out on me)_

 _So scream if you wanna, shout if you need_

 _Just let it go (take it out on me)_

 _Fight if you need to, smash if it helps you_

 _Get control_

With the beating she took she struggled to get up but still managed to stand. I slammed the ground below me and the shockwave travelled in her direction lifting her up in the air once more and I then tossed another piece of rubble at her. However she saw it coming and fired her pistol at me again dropping my aura halfway. When she was near the ground I raced towards her and kicked her in the stomach finishing the fight for good.

 **[End Track]**

"Zak Jaeger is the winner!" Glynda announced and the crowd cheered again for my success for beating 3 people in a team without a rest. I walked over to Blake and offered her a hand. She smiled and accepted it and I pulled her up.

"I'll admit Blake, you're hard to hit when you're on the move. You got me good a few times". I stated as I rolled my shoulders from all the bullets I had taken today.

"Well, at least I managed soften you up for my partner. But still, you won fair and square". She replied.

"I was wondering, how come with the amount of damage I was doing was so much?" I asked her.

"I don't have as much aura as the other in my team. But with I make up for it with the speed, agility and damage I can do up close". She explained giving me a clear reason why. Blake's a bit of a glass cannon, she can do a good amount of damage but she can't take too many hits as her teammates can, it explains a lot actually.

"Well that clears it up perfectly". I said as we then walked up to Goodwitch and the rest of Blake's team. Goodwitch looked at me with a raised brow. "Is there a problem Miss Goodwitch?" I asked, and she pointed towards the ring and I saw how much destruction I caused with my sheer strength. "Oh, heh. My bad". I said with an awkward smile which made her sigh before I saw all the pieces were being put back into place in the ring, a few moments later the ring was clean and fixed. As if nothing ever happened to it in the first place.

"Zak, I understand the type of fighting methods you use. But at least try to use some restraint when you spar with other students". She advised to me as she pushed her glasses upward.

"Well, considering who my last opponent is…I really can't promise anything Miss Goodwitch". I said honestly as I referred to Yang and the possible destruction that will follow with the two us us being put in the ring.

"I guess you are right". She said to me.

"After the fighting you gave to the rest of my team, I'm already fired up and ready whenever you are". Yang said as she cracked her knuckles which made me smirk. But Miss Goodwitch came in and interrupted before I can reply.

"Miss Xiao Long, Zak may need some time to recover from his last three fights with your team. It wouldn't be fair if-," "It's fine". I interrupted her. "I can go one more round, besides. It'll be a good test for me". I stated which shocked team RWBY and the two teachers here.

"Zak are you sure? My sister punches hard and has enough strength to clobber an Ursa Major without breaking a sweat". Ruby asked me in concern with her knowing her sister the best and her fighting style.

"I'm Sure, I've fought tough opponents before. My mother and God Father were just two from the top of my head". I answered, I then looked at Yang. "I'm good to go if you are Yang". I smiled as she then walked into the arena and I followed her. We then took positions at each end and got ready.

* * *

(With Team RWBY)

As the two combatants entered the ring Ruby was cheering for her sister and Weiss observed the two fighters and knew there was going to be utter chaos when the fight begins. However Blake observed Zak closely and noticed something was off about him…all the while trying not to stare at his toned figure at the same time.

When she fought him he was able to adapt extremely quickly and catch Weiss's Ruby's and her attack with his bare hands without receiving any damage at all. Something like that is extremely hard to do for even veteran Huntsman and Huntresses, but for him to do it flawlessly did stick out for her.

"Is something wrong Blake?" Her thoughts was brought back to reality as Weiss got her attention.

"I'm fine Weiss, it's just Zak…there's something about him that I can't put my finger on". She said to the Heiress. "His scent is…nothing I'm familiar with, I would know if he was a Faunus in disguise, it's like he's a Faunas but at the same time he isn't…I don't know how to describe it". She explained as this got Weiss thinking too.

"What should we do then? Is he part of the White Fang or?" Weiss asked treading lightly on the subject.

"No, I would've recognised him if that were the case". Blake answered. "I think we should keep an eye on him for the time being".

"Well we've been doing a good job at it so far, because with the sheer power he has and with Yang as his opponent. It's clear there might not be a sparring ring left when their finished punching each other". Weiss Stated as a matter of fact.

Blake nodded in response and turned her attention back to the fight which will begin now. However she was still thinking what Zak is hiding and who he is.

* * *

(Arena)

"Ready Yang?" I called towards her. And her answer was her weapons activated on her arms, bracelets turning into gauntlets and cocking them. 'Wait, are those SHOTGUNS?!' I screamed mentally in surprise and in all honesty it sums up how Yang is able to hit as hard as Ruby says. 'She uses shotguns in her gauntlets and punches with them at her target doing tremendous damage. Not sure if I want to be on the receiving end'. I thought to myself.

"The Fourth and final round, Zak Jaeger VS Yang Xiao Long…" Glynda announced as I saw everyone was at the edge of their seats for this fight.

"Let's put on a show shall we?" Yang called over to me in which she was smirking. I smirked back and cracked my neck in preparation.

"Well let's not disappoint shall we?" I called back and we both got into a fighting stance ready for whatever comes each other's way.

This is gonna be fun.

* * *

 **3 Down 1 to go!**

 **Now Blake's fight had a reason to it. I believe that Blake is a the Glass cannon of Team RWBY, being able to do a good amount of damage, being very agile and using hit and run tactics on an enemy, like doing damage up close and being able to escape without a scratch. However she can't take too many hits other wise she'd be in trouble. So there's my reasoning.**

 **Next chapter will be Zak VS Yang, and it's gonna be an utter slugfest! Two strong fighters are definitely gonna tear up the ring when the fight starts. Quite laterally now that I think about it.**

 **So I hope you enjoyed the chapter and be sure to leave me you're thoughts on the story so far and I apologise if I'm dragging these recent chapters out but I wanted each chapter a fight with each RWBY member. But be sure to leave me your thoughts on the story, a bit of feedback can go along way.**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	6. Round 4 Monster VS Dragon

**Hey there Kaiju of all kinds and welcome back to Monsters Among us!**

 **To be honest it seems like an eternity since I updated this story, but I bet it'll feel the same for the rest that I'll update this cycle. Well here we have the match and the final round for Zak VS team RWBY, Yang VS Zak and it's going to be one hell of a punch out!**

 **Not much to say here other than, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 Round 4 Monster VS Dragon**

So this is going to be an utter punch-out, just the way I like it. Yang cocked her Gauntlets signifying she was ready, as I cracked my knuckles showing that I was also set.

 **[Now playing-Hell Yeah-Rev Theory-Light it up]**

"Ready…" Goodwitch began as the two of us got into a fighting stance. "…Set…" We locked onto each other and were ready to spring into action as it was given. However my aura was halfway out and I was barely in the green meaning I'll have to watch out for whatever she throws at me. ""FIGHT!" As soon as it was called we rushed at each other with our fists cocked back for a punch but as we threw it our fists connected with making a small shockwave at our feet making a spider web crack on the arena floor. I then heard the sheer shock of everyone as this happened, it was like an immovable object meets an indestructible force.

 _S he's a ten, hell-bent, I'm in heaven tonight_

 _Six speed sex scene playin' out in my mind_

Not sure which one we were but this was the result. I took a step back as Yang advanced with another punch in which I dodged and repeated several times as she fired her shotguns at the same time, I then ducked under her arm and gave her an uppercut followed by two punches to the gut with a hook to the face. However Yang retaliated with a knee to my gut and then slugged me in the face before firing of her Shotgun in said face doing a good amount of damage to my aura knocking me into the yellow but Yang was still in the green.

 _One look, I'm hooked, motor runnin'_

 _Rev'd up, my heart startin' pumpin'_

 _Are you ready for the best damn ride of your life?_

I Charged back into the fray threw a punch at her but she caught it, she did the same thing but I caught her hand as well which left the both of us to head-butt each other taking a small chunk of our aura. I then pulled her towards me as I then rolled on my back and launched Yang into the air with my feet I then grabbed a piece of the ground and threw it at her doing some damage to her as I barely got her into the yellow. 'Man she can take a hit'. I thought to myself as Yang got up but she started glowing yellow and saw on the ground was a sliver of her hair, when I looked at her. She was…pissed.

"I'LL BREAK YOU ZAK!" She roared as she rushed at me with triple the speed she once had and started laying into me with eher fists and her gauntlets.

 _Gimme a "HELL!" Gimme a "YEAH!"_

 _Stand up right now_

 _And gimme a "HELL!" Gimme a "YEAH!"_

 _Stand up right now, Get ready to go! She ain't movin' slow! She's takin' control! Pushin' the pedal through the floor! I'm beggin' for more! You better hold on tight!_

The next punch yang gave me sent me into the wall of the arena, my aura was pretty much in the Orange meaning if I take any more hits, and I'm finished. I got myself out of the wall and landed on my knees but, this…this was really giving me a rush one I haven't had in a long time it got me chuckling confusing the rest of the crowd and Yang.

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey_

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey_

"HAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed. Before my aura started flaring up its green colour. "BABY WHERE'VE YOU BEEN ALL MY LIFE!?" I smirked as I then pounded my fist into my palm loud enough to be heard. Yang seemed to be smiling at this. "I haven't had this much fun in a long time!" My aura then began to rise back just into the green zone but it hasn't fully replenished.

 _Got a taste, can't be saved, I'm a junkie for life_

 _She fuels my fire and adrenaline high_

 _My need for speed's got me gunnin'_

"Well show me what ya got Zak!" Yang called as she reloaded her shotguns and cocked them. "I ain't holding back from now on!"

"Bring it on Yang!" I smirked as she did so as well as she was now glowing Yellow to match my green aura.

 _One touch, she screams "keep it comin'"_

 _Are you ready for the best damn ride of your life?_

We rushed at each other into going into an all-out slug fest as we tried to hit each other as hard as we could with our auras draining from each hit we took and delivered. Yang then blasted my chest with her shotguns but I shrugged it off and kneed her in the face but she uppercut me in the chin in retaliation as I delivered a punch to the ribs and a hook to the nose in my retaliation.

 _Gimme a "HELL!" Gimme a "YEAH!"_

 _Stand up right now_

 _And gimme a "HELL!" Gimme a "YEAH!"_

 _Stand up right now, Get ready to go! She ain't movin' slow! She's takin' control! Pushin' the pedal through the floor! I'm beggin' for more! You better hold on tight!_

(With Glynda and the rest of team RWBY)

* * *

As the two slugged each other with each hit the rest of the people spectating they were surprised Zak didn't get slaughter in the brutality that is Yang Xiao Long. But he merely wanted more of it and was able to recover almost all his aura, and now the performance was pretty much making everyone move to the edge of their seats in anticipation.

Glynda was surprised at Zak's sheer power, she knew about his father's but seeing the young Prince shrug off Yang's attacks and go head first into her reach and possibly get slugged again shows that he has his Dad's pride and strength on his side.

Ruby was amazed at how he managed to survive her sister's onslaught and keep powering through.

Weiss was just as amazed as her partner, from what she knows from Ruby's sister barely anyone survives Yang's wrath and come out still standing.

Blake was wide eyed at Zak as he survived her partner's strength and just hammer through with the power that pretty much could put the two at equal footing or even Zak may have more power in those punches than she may initially though at the start.

"He got punched so hard any normal person would be finished. But he wants her to hit him harder?! Is he insane?!" Weiss exclaimed seeing as she'll probably have to deal with practically two of Yang that being a nightmare for her.

"Who cares!? He tanked a punch from my sister! He's practically just as special as Yang!" Ruby said not really caring but just focusing on the show in front of them.

"The fact Zak was able to recover almost all his aura is incredible but he should have been in the infirmary after that assault from Yang. It's clear he's stronger than the average person". Blake said still with shock apparent in her voice.

* * *

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey_

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey (come on)_

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey (yeahhh)_

The two of us nearly at our limit as the sweat was starting to coat our bodies showing that one of us had to fall soon. Yang had clocked me in the jaw making me stumble back giving her an opening but I caught her arm and slung her round and into the wall of the arena and then charged at her. She then got out again and tried to deliver a punch but I ducked it and wrapped my arms around her waist and slammed her into the ground before grabbing her neck and slamming her into the wall again.

 _Gimme a "HELL!" Gimme a "YEAH!" (Hell yeah!)_

 _Stand up right now_

 _And gimme a "HELL!" Gimme a "YEAH!"_

 _Stand up right now (Right now!)_

 _Gimme a "HELL!" Gimme a "YEAH!" (Yeah!)_

 _Stand up right now_

 _And gimme a "HELL!"(Hell!) Gimme a "YEAH!"(Yeah!)_

 _Stand up right now (Right now!), Get ready to go! She ain't movin' slow! She's takin' control! Pushin' the pedal through the floor! I'm beggin' for more! You better hold on tight!_

I didn't stop my assault as Yang was still in the wall I rapidly delivered punch after punch and blow after blow pushing her aura into the red zone, but I pulled her out of the wall and tossed her into the air and then threw a chunk of the ground at her which impacted into the blonde brawler in mid-air.

 _Gimme a "HELL!"_

 _Gimme a "YEAH!"_

 _And gimme a "HELL!"_

 _Gimme a "YEAH!"_

 _Hell!_

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey [x4]_

I then leapt in the air and delivered the final blow to the face sending her skidding across the arena declaring me as the winner of the match.

 **[End Track]**

"Zak Jaeger is the Winner!" Goodwitch announced as she managed to get over her shock. Everyone was still trying to comprehend that the new guy beat all 4 members of Team RWBY and survive the bombshell that is Yang Xiao Long! Hell If I were in their position I'd be as well, but as the match was called I then fell to my knees and tried to catch my breath from the pounding I got from Yang. My aura was nearly depleted as Yang's was pretty much done from my nonstop attack at the near end of the fight. I managed to get on my feet but my legs were heavy and shaking as I walked up to Yang and offered her a hand in which she accepted. Her team then came to support the both of us as we were on the verge of collapsing.

I then noticed Ozpin, who I completely forgot was there walk up with a please smile on his face.

"So…did I pass?" I smiled but clearly tired of th fight I endured.

"Yes you have young man, with flying colours I might add. Welcome to Beacon academy". He smiled as everyone cheered for me and I gave a weak wave to everyone. "However I believe you may want to rest and recover from your initiation. Do come and see me tomorrow, I have something to give you. But in the meantime take the rest of the day to get yourself settled in and well rested".

"Trust me Oz, I plan to". I replied as I then looked at Team RWBY. "One hell of a fight girls, you all did well. Yang that was the most fun I've had in a long time. So thank you for that".

"Thanks, same goes to you too. We have to spar again, but maybe without the destruction part". She smiled back.

"You're both lucky that I'm willing to clean up your mess this one time you two. But in future try not to destroy the arena". Goodwitch stated as she began reconstructing the ring.

"Eh, sorry Miss Goodwitch". I apologised with a weak smile.

"Zak, your room number is now transferred to your scroll, get yourself a good rest and I'll see you tomorrow morning". He said as he excused himself and left the arena as everyone else did as well followed by us as we then made our way to the dorm rooms. Well, I made it to Beacon, fought one of the strongest teams here and pretty much got a slugging from a girl that could have her strength rival a Kaiju. Yang was definatly someone to look out for and I'm more than willing to fight her again, I'm sure other Kaiju would want to try and take her on without a doubt.

'Well Mom, I made it to Beacon I promise to make you proud'. I thought to myself with a smile. 'You should see me now Dad, I think you and Mom would like to meet Yang personally'. I chuckled mentally as Yang and I were supported to the dorm rooms for a good rest.

* * *

 **Well there we are, and I'll be frank, I kinda milked these chapters a little and I'm man enough to admit it. But Having all the fights in one chapter would be a bit too much for me. However next time will be the first day of class for the young Kaiju Prince and there will be a little teaser next time for what's to come. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter and be sure to leave me your thoughts on the story as a whole, a bit of feedback can go a long way.**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


End file.
